


Carbonara

by kiri_sunshine_boi



Series: Team as Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Happy Avengers, M/M, No Barton Family, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Team as Family, a follow up to talking goes a long way, but lucky's here, gonna make it a verse, i always almost forget to tag that, including wanda cause why not, team family always bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiri_sunshine_boi/pseuds/kiri_sunshine_boi
Summary: Toni has a certain habit she does when stressed or stuck on a project. Only Rhodey, Happy and Pepper know.The Avengers, not so much.And when stressed out about the R&D department, she kind of forgets she lives with other people.





	Carbonara

**Author's Note:**

> Squeal to 'Talking Goes a Long Way'. Why? Cause I'm making this 'happy Avengers' a thing. 
> 
> Plus, you know, my currently multi-chapter fic won't be as happy. Might as well balance it out.

There was a fuck up and now the new StarkPhone would be a month behind its release date. Her stress level had been high already due to the mad scientist that wanted to try and create zombies. It had taken them days to track them all down. Luckily, they were just the walking dead and not actually, you know, Hollywood zombies.

That would have been a nightmare.

But it still shot up her blood pressure and with someone messing up the coding, it sent it over the edge a bit. She needed to destress. And since her fellow Avengers were all in training and she couldn’t demand Steve cuddles, she had to go to her go-to before he came into her life.

She had make a quick stop at the store on the way back to the Compound to grab everything. Usually, though, just the act of shopping would calm her nervous enough for her to back to her workshop. But this time it seems not to be the case. Because after pulling into the Compound and unloading everything, her stress was still alive and poking at her. With a frustrated growl, she laid everything out and got to work.

The familiar movement was calming and reminded her of Jarvis – the family butler who had taught her this trick for destressing. If she closed her eyes for a moment, Toni could almost pretend she was back at the old Stark Manor. Jarvis standing behind her as he spoke of each step and his larger hands moving hers.

She had been a child and too short so a step stool had been used to help her reach. Even when she reached eleven or twelve, they had to use it. And by fourteen, she was done growing and stayed at her height of 5’2”.

At least she reached now.

The old memories helped as well. Thinking of the old family butler who was more of a father to her than Howard always did. He was stern but still let her know she was loved by him and Ana. He was quiet in his affections to her but she never doubted how much he loved her. How he put her bed most nights, how he encouraged her engineering and loved every gift she made for him.

She missed him something fierce and thanks everything she has that she spent those last few moments of his life with him. Showing him how much she loved him and how much he meant to her.

Doing this was one of the ways she felt close to him, even after he passed.

The smelling was taking up the kitchen and Toni smiled.

Smells like this were common in Stark Manor and reminded her of happier times. Listening to Mama play the piano, following Ana around as she cleaned the Manor and helping Jarvis chase whatever animal her father fancied that month.

The illusion would be broken when Howard came home but Toni tried to shift those memories away. While she had a few good memories with him, the bad outweighed the good. Even the good ones ended poorly if she thought about them to the end.

It was best to keep thinking of Jarvis and his fatherly voice and his encouragement.

It was almost done when Toni heard noises and froze.

Well, shit. She lived with other people.

How had she forgotten about that? She had just been thinking about them and their training right before the store. In her moments of freaking out about R&D department was falling behind and old memories, she completely blocked out her teammates. And – she glanced at the clock – the fact that training was almost done. It was near their usual dinnertime and they had decided on pizza from Romano’s. One of the few pizza places she would allow on any of her properties.

“Friday, why didn’t you worn me?” She hissed, panic rising in her chest.

“You never asked, Boss.” Was that amusement in her voice? Rude. So fucking rude. Well, her A.I would be no help.

With the sound of footsteps, Toni tensed and tried to think of reasons why she was doing this. Did she have good reasons? It was oblivious what she was doing. And even if she tried to hide it, the Wonder Twins were superspies for a reason.

“Hey, what smells amazing?” Clint’s voice was clear as day when he walked and stopped, just staring at her. He blinked a few times before his brows furrowed. “Are you-“

“Toni! How was your meeting?” Steve stepped in, all bright grin and red cheeks from his workout. He was still in his training clothes and looked fantastic. He paused himself and looked around the kitchen. He opened his mouth but Wanda popped in and moved towards Toni.

“Is this dinner tonight?” Wanda leaned in close to the pot and inhaled. “It smells wonderful! Did you cook it, Toni?” Wide eyes blinked at Toni and Toni fought down a blush. She tried to think of something but Natasha came up behind her and holy shit.

“Nat! Don’t fucking do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Natasha just smirked and looked at the pot.

“I’ve always wanted to try your cooking. If it taste as good as it smells, you might have to start doing it.” Natasha knew? Oh, who was she kidding – of course Natasha knew. Toni scowled at her but the Russian merely ignored her and grabbed a few bowls. “Is it ready?”

Steve and Clint walked in close just as Sam busted in and turned his gaze to the food.

“I need some of that now.”

“Toni Stark cooks.” Clint announced, as if it needed to be. Toni turned her scowl to him and he lifted his hands up, palms out. “Hey, can’t blame a guy for being shocked. Never thought you went into a kitchen expect for coffee.” He grabbed the bowl Natasha handed him and took the first bite.

He moaned and Toni felt the need to kick him.

Steve smiled as he past her – running a large, strong hand down her back - and got his bowl and took his own bite. His eyes widened and he stared at Toni. Just stared with this look of amazement and it kind of pissed her off.

“It’s really not a big deal. Lots of people cook, you fucks-“

“But not everyone is Toni Stark.” Sam said around a mouthful. Wanda and Natasha were already almost done with their first and after, went for seconds.

“Please cook more.” Wanda said, hoping up on the counter like a heathen. Children, all of them. Even Natasha who smirked at her. “What is this dish called?”

“Carbonara.” Rhodey’s amused voice echoed in the kitchen and Toni spun around. He walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek before grabbing his own bowl. “Baby girl, you haven’t cooked this since our twenties. I’ve missed it.”

“You knew?” Steve didn’t even swallow his bite but looked a little annoyed. He always did when Rhodey rubbed in his how long he and Toni have known each other and how close they are. Which, honestly, stupid. One, he wasn’t even straight. And two, Honey Bear just had fun messing with all the guys or girls she dated.

Expect Pepper. No one was that brave.

“Of course. During finals back in college, she stressed cooked a freaking buffet. I passed them out to other students and told them my mom cooked them.” He grinned at her. Don’t you dare, don’t you dare. “Toni doesn’t like people knowing she’s a great cook.”

Traitor. She was so telling the Avengers about the summer of ’89.

“I’ll pay you in love if you cook every day.” Clint turned his puppy dog graze onto her but she just stared back. She has seen Steve’s and resisted. And Clint has nothing on their Captain.

“You already ‘pay in love’ for your arrows. Try again.” She waved her a bit. “Besides, I’m a busy woman you know. I won’t have the time usually.” Sam made a noise of distress which Clint echoed. No, not children – babies. She worked with babies.

“How about once a week?” Wanda asked, rather hopefully. Her second was finished and she was washing it. At least one of them did something. Toni takes it back – Wanda wasn’t a heathen. She even put it in the dishwasher for extra cleaning.

Toni thought about it before signing.

“I can do that. Train you guy heathens to clean up after yourselves. Like Wanda. Model housemate. The rest of you could learn a thing or two.” The younger woman looked so proud and Toni grinned her way. Steve chuckled and followed Wanda footsteps when he was done with his bowl.

“We’ll clean up the kitchen while you go relax.” At least she didn’t have to worry about leftovers – Natasha and Rhodey grabbed the last of the Carbonara before Sam or Clint could. Both men pouted before fighting over washes their bowl first.

She hesitated. It was her mess; she should be the one cleaning it up. But then Steve came over and Wanda was already filling up the pot with water and soap. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and moved her towards their room. “Steve-“

“You look like you had a long day.” He drew her into a hug and laid his cheek on the top of her head. Always having to her remind her just how short she was. She huffed and poked his side.

“So did you guys.” She pointed out, drawing back a bit to lay her hands on his shoulders. He kissed her on her nose and fuck; that was so cute. She could feel her face heat up and ducked her head down.

“Go take a shower while we clean up and we can watch a movie afterwards.” Always with the team movie nights. She'd have to make sure Happy and Pepper come next time. They're always so busy but Toni was sure she could get them to come. “Vision’s currently reading but I’m sure we can grab him.” He leaned in and placed his mouth over hers. She lifted herself onto her tip toes and moved her hands to his hair to deepen the kiss. It was a lazy kiss, just to show affection. There was still passion, but not like their usual kisses. It was sweet and slow and she couldn’t help her moan.

“Gross.”

Toni pulled back and scowled at Clint’s grinning face. He leaned against the wall and wiggled is brows at her while she stuck her tongue out at him.

Okay, she was a bit of child herself.

“Weren’t you cleaning?” He shrugged.

“I already wiped down the counters.” He looked so proud of himself.

“Wow, such a big job.” Her deadpan voice only made him laugh. Steve chuckled before opening the door to their room and lightly slapping her on the butt to get moving. She winked at him and made sure to have a sway to her hips as she the door closed behind her.

She heard the breath he let out and Clint’s fake vomiting.

Why was she so nervous about them knowing she cooked? It seems so stupid now. Smiling softly to herself, she pulled her clothes off and took a shower. The hot water felt good on her bones and she groaned as it hit her tight muscles. It felt good but she only stayed for as long as it took to wash her hair and do a fast scrub down of her body.

The water never hit her face.

* * *

 

Rhodey sat in the corner of one of the couches in the living. Clint was laying on his stomach on the floor with Lucky’s head on the small of his back. Wanda leaned back against the beanbag chair – large enough for two - Toni had gotten for her and Natasha and draped over the chair.

Steve was unloading the dishwater and Sam had walked in after his own shower. The younger man stretched out on the couch and laid his head in Rhodey’s lap. Rhodey laid a hand on the other man’s chest and Sam laced it with his own.

“You gonna stay awake for the movie?” Rhodey teased, running a hand over Sam’s short hair. Sam snorted but leaned his head into the touch with a sigh.

“You keep doing that, I won’t even make it past the opening scene.”

“Why is everyone so gross and cute? Stop reminding the rest of us single pringles how happy you all are.” Clint gagged but got a kick from Natasha. He gave her a look of betrayal but she ignored him. Vision floated up from the floor, sitting himself by Wanda. Rhodey smiled as she leaned into him and he laid his head atop hers. “Ugh.” Clint’s head meet the floor just as Toni walked in. She took one look at Clint.

“If he’s dead, I get Lucky.” Said dog perked his head and gave a bark. “He even agrees.” Clint’s head shot up and he mocked glared at her.

“Aren’t you a cat person?”

“Lucky’s special.”

She sidestepped Clint, leaning down to pat Lucky, before folding herself onto the other couch. It was large enough for at least three people, but Steve was large enough for two. Toni, Rhodey knew, liked to either curl up in a ball against someone or stretch herself out like Sam was currently doing.

When they lived together in an apartment, they’d share a bed more than once. He’d fall asleep with her curled up to his chest and wake up with her foot in his face. He did miss those carefree days they had at MIT but he wouldn’t trade their lives now for anything in the world.

Sam lifted his hand from his chest and placed a kiss on the back of it.

“You’re thinking too hard, baby. Turn off that mind for a bit, yeah?” Rhodey smiled down at him and squeezed his hand. He felt young again, the way Sam made him feel. He was one hell of a lucky man.

 Steve came in and sat next to Toni, running a hand over her still-wet hair. She moved him to her liking, placing him on his back so she was laying on his chest. Rhodey threw a grin at Toni and she winked back and pointed to Sam. Nothing needed to be said for them to understand each other. They had years of friendship to know what just a single look meant.

She was as happy for him as he was for.

Rhodey leaned his head back against the couch as the movie started to play. Friday dimmed the lights for them and a calmness drifted over the room.

This was safety.

This was home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll pry WarFalon from my dead cold hands and even then, my ghost will write it on your steamed up bathroom window.


End file.
